The use of quantity-controlled pendulum-slide cell pumps in internal combustion engines has been prior art for a long time, in order for example to be able to easily adapt a delivery quantity and a pressure to the requirement of the internal combustion engine. Such an adaptation mostly takes place by the impingement of a slide inside the pendulum-slide cell pump with an oil pressure originating from a main oil passage of the internal combustion engine.
From DE 195 32 703 C1 a generic pendulum-slide cell pump is known for the supply of an internal combustion engine with lubricant, in particular with oil, with an inner rotor and a displaceable outer rotor, co-rotating via pendulum carriers. For rotary driving from the inner rotor to the eccentrically displaceable outer rotor, always only one pendulum carrier is in sliding contact with its carrier head, carrier foot and only one sliding flank. The outer rotor is displaced to control a delivery rate.
Further pendulum-slide cell pumps are known for example from DE 36 30 515 A1, from DE 36 24 532 A1 and from DE 30 21 883 A1.